Timeline (Power Rangers)/Boom! Studios
A timeline of events in the Power Rangers multiverse by Boom! Studios. Timelines Ancient History Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers *'Arrival Day' The Tommy Oliver Split Tommy Oliver is brainwashed to serve Rita Repulsa as her evil Green Ranger. However, he is ultimately defeated by Jason, who breaks his conditioning. *In the midst of the Drakkon crisis, Zordon appeals to the Emissaries Three of the Morphin Masters to personally intervene only to be rejected. - Evil= *In a state of confusion, Tommy runs away from the Power Rangers while retaining his Power Morpher and Dragon Power Coin. Eventually, he is intercepted by Rita who, by relating the tale of Drakkon, manipulates Tommy into joining her willingly. *After spending some time by her side, Lord Drakkon comes to believe that Rita is holding him back and so he kills her by stabbing her with his Dragon Dagger. *Returning to his world after killing the good Tommy Oliver, Lord Drakkon commences the Great Campaign: an invasion of the divided Power Rangers timelines. }} Potential futures Alien Rangers *The five Aquitian Rangers join Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Zeo *The Zeo Rangers, consisting of Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hillard, and Jason Lee Scott, defend Earth from the Machine Empire. *Tommy Oliver, the Red Ranger, is secretly kidnapped and replaced by Lord Drakkon, his counterpart from the World of the Coinless. *Returning his Gold Zeo Ranger powers to Trey of Triforia, Jason is thrown a farewell party by his fellow Zeo Rangers. Following the party, he shares a candid talk with Tommy, unaware he is an imposter. *Making off with Adam's Green Zeonizer, Lord Drakkon slays his captive counterpart, using his power to further connect to the Morphin Grid. Drakkon does, however, choose to leave Tommy's teammates unharmed. *The remaining four Zeo Rangers join Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Turbo *The Phantom Ranger joins Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. In Space *A number of Psycho Rangers are recruited into Lord Drakkon's New Power Coalition. *T.J. Johnson is captured by Lord Drakkon's forces, whom confiscate his Astro Morpher. Lost Galaxy *The Galaxy Rangers are attacked by the Ranger Sentries of Lord Drakkon. *Having survived the assault, Karone, the Pink Galaxy Ranger, is recovered from her timeline by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. *The Magna Defender joins Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Lightspeed Rescue *The Lightspeed Rangers are attacked by the Ranger Sentries of Lord Drakkon. *Having survived the assault, Carter Grayson, the Red Lightspeed Ranger, is recovered from his timeline by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. *Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, is captured by Lord Drakkon's forces, whom confiscate her Rescue Morpher. Wild Force *The six Wild Force Rangers join Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Ninja Storm *The six Ninja Storm Rangers join Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Dino Thunder *The Dino Rangers are attacked by the Ranger Sentries of Lord Drakkon. *Having survived the assault, Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger, is recovered from her timeline by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. SPD *With assistance from C-Squad cadets, the B-Squad Rangers ward off an attack by Lord Drakkon. *A number of A-Squad Rangers are recruited into Lord Drakkon's New Power Coalition. Mystic Force *The Mystic Rangers join Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. *Koragg is recruited into Lord Drakkon's New Power Coalition. Operation Overdrive *The Blue Overdrive Ranger joins Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Jungle Fury *The Jungle Fury Rangers are attacked by the Ranger Sentries of Lord Drakkon. *Having survived the assault, Robert James, the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, is recovered from his timeline by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. RPM Samurai *The Shiba House, home of the Samurai Rangers is assaulted by Lord Drakkon and the New Power Coalition. Only Lauren Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger, manages to escape while her team are taken captive by Drakkon's forces, with Drakkon confiscating their Samuraizers for the Power Transfer. Soon after, Lauren is recovered from her timeline by Jen Scott and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Megaforce *The MegaRangers are attacked by the Ranger Sentries of Lord Drakkon. *Mega Rangers Blue and Yellow are recovered from their timeline by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. Dino Charge *The Dino Charge Rangers are attacked by the Ranger Sentries of Lord Drakkon. *Having survived the assault, Rangers Blue and Purple are recovered from their timeline by the Pterodactyl Dinozord piloted by Kimberly Ann Hart and Jen Scotts. *The Dark Ranger joins Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Ninja Steel *The six Ninja Rangers join Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Beast Morphers *The three Beast Morphers joins Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Time Force *The Quantum Ranger joins Zordon's alliance of Rangers against Lord Drakkon. Category:Power Rangers (Boom! Studios)